


Good Food Is Still Worth The Risk.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [22]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Chubby!Peggy, Enabling!Angie, Engaged, F/F, Fluff, Peggy's love for Angie's food, Retired Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Food Is Still Worth The Risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I'd love to see a drabble involving an even fatter Peggy and an even more enabling Angie but maybe this time it's Peggy who tells Angie to fatten her up a bit more. Maybe it could be a decade or two later and the pair are in a Boston Marriage and Peggy decides that living large is a good way to enjoy her retirement?”

It had been 20 years since Peggy met Angie in New York, and it had been 17 since they started dating. Peggy proposed to Angie 10 years ago, and have been engaged ever since. One day, they’d be able to marry.

But for now, Peggy was enjoying retirement from S.H.I.E.L.D. in Boston where she could relax. She’d been working for them for an impressive number of years and decided it was time to just settle down with Angie and not get worried about being hurt. And ever since then, she’d been getting fatter.

Why? Well, Angie’s cooking of course. Like any good Italian woman, Angie made sure her fiancée was well fed. At first, Peggy was annoyed that she was gaining a lot of weight, since she wasn’t running around and working all the time.

But she just couldn’t deny the mouthwatering scents, the unbelievable flavours of each meal she was fed, the love and effort that Angie put into all of her cooking. How could she not appreciate it?

So, annoyance turned into acceptance. She may as well enjoy it rather than fight it. And besides, if she ever turned down a meal, the look she was faced with was enough to break her heart every damn time. She was a sucker for Angie’s wounded puppy face.

-

"Angie, darling?" Peggy called out to her lover.

"Yeah? What’s wrong, English?" Angie asked, popping her head out the kitchen door.

Peggy loved how Angie called her that after all these years. It reminded her of the day they met.

"Is dinner almost ready? I’m just dying to try what you’re cooking. It smells incredible," The Ex-Agent smiled over at her fiancée.

"It’s almost ready, there’s a lot to cook since you basically demanded me to make a feast," Angie laughed, "Tell ya what, I’ll bring some of what has been cooked out to you now. Is that alright?"

"Yes please, thank you, darling. I don’t know what I’d do without you and your cooking," Peggy grinned and settled back on the couch, reading the newspaper.

Angie came out a moment later with a bowl of penne pasta with napolitana sauce, topped with freshly made flat garlic bread. Peggy was practically drooling at the sight of both the food and her lover in the cutest apron she’d ever seen.

"Come here and stay with me a while," Peggy said, patting her lap.

Angie laughed and relented, knowing that the food she was cooking in the kitchen was just simmering and would take a while more to cook. She sat down on Peggy’s lap, instantly feeling Peggy’s arms snake around her waist.

"And I suppose you want me to feed you?" Angie asked, still holding the bowl.

"Well, you are the one making me fat through your food. I distinctly remember, when we were back in New York at the Automat, you feeding me to shut me up about you fattening me up."

"Hm, good point. Alright, open up," Angie shook her head, smiling at how ridiculous her woman was.

She fed Peggy the first bite of pasta, and received a moan of approval. Before she could feed Peggy the second mouthful, the older woman pulled her in for a sauce laced kiss.

"Mm, needs a bit more sugar and salt," Angie commented as she pulled away, a smile on her face as she looked down at her content fiancée.


End file.
